


An allergy to silver

by devilscut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Insomnia, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, POV Derek Hale, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Regret, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has come to realise after all the crap that went down with the nogitsune that he hates Chris Argent.  It's his actions during that time that have led Derek to recognise he has feelings.. damn it.. feelings for one Stiles Stilinski and with the teen still recovering from the trauma all he can do at the moment is be there for him and listen when he needs to talk.  </p><p>Only today Stiles wants to talk about the Hale family and how various members have wanted things from him.. what can he say when Stiles eventually turns that focus onto him.. and he will Derek just knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An allergy to silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shannara810](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannara810/gifts).



> For Shannara810 just because we need it.
> 
> So we were chatting and we both agree that the whole Stiles getting his 'V-card' punched in the dingy basement of an asylum by one Malia Tate (Hale) was wrong. Sorry to any Stalia lovers out there, but HELL NO. I'm not changing that part, but I can alter other things.
> 
> So I've left this one deliberately ambiguous in that I've not gone in to too much detail of what happened with the nogitsune or how they got rid of it, this is just a little peek at Derek and Stiles while he's in recovery mode. I've also intentionally allowed Derek to get away with not saying much at all so please don't pull me up on lack of dialogue - it really is meant to be that way.
> 
> It will get completely jossed by Monday night's ep I know but what the hell.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

It was official.  Derek Hale hated Chris Argent with an intensity that bordered on pathological.

 

It wasn’t because he was a hunter.  It wasn’t because his psychotic hell-bitch of a sister seduced him when he was just a kid and burnt his house to the ground with the majority of his family still inside it.  It wasn’t because his ball-bustin’ wife tried to kill both he and Scott or that his teenage daughter had witnessed his torture and done nothing.  It wasn’t even the fact that in all honesty, Chris was a sanctimonious son of a bitch who grated on Derek’s nerves with all his talk of the ‘code’ and ‘honour’.

 

It was none of those things which so easily could’ve been the trigger for this deep seated hatred.

 

It was all to do with Stiles. 

 

It was all to do with Stiles being possessed by a nogitsune of all things and doing shit that made Derek feel physically ill at the memory.  It was all to do with Chris Argent making comments all during the time that they were trying to save Stiles that if the teen even so much as blinked the wrong way.. Chris was going to put him down and he'd known that the hunter had really wanted to add 'like a dog' onto that, but even he wasn't suicidal.

 

And that was something that Derek simply wasn’t going to allow to happen.  Because asshat, Chris Argent, had made Derek examine his feelings.  Feelings for Christ’s sake.  Ones that he’d been quite happy to ignore forever if it came down to it.  Ones that he had for a certain Stiles Stilinski, sarcastic 17 year old high school student, average lacrosse player, pack member and most recently possessed.

 

The same Stiles who’d burst into his loft ten minutes ago and was currently trying to wear a path into the concrete floor of his loft by pacing back and forth, arms waving and voice rising and falling with his emotions.  Derek leant back against the ledge underneath the whole wall of windows that flooded his loft space with natural light and simply watched as he surreptitiously sent the Sheriff a text letting the older man know that Stiles was here with him and safe.  A minute later his phone vibrates slightly in his pocket with a response.. a quick glance and he can see that the Sheriff’s simply returned with ‘Thanks’.  Really..  and Stiles criticises him for not using his words.

 

Even now months later, Stiles would disappear. 

 

Sometimes it would be easy enough to find him, like at the market topping up on V or Red Bull, energy drinks to keep himself going.  Other times, like now he’d burst into the loft and whatever he was thinking about at the time would spill out of him in a flood of words and movement and such hyped up nervous energy it felt like the very air was jittering uncontrollably around him.  Eventually he would burn out and when the crash came he would sit quietly.  So still and quiet that it sometimes scared Derek. 

 

The worst times were when it wasn’t so easy and when Derek inevitably did find him.. usually at places tainted by the nogitsune like the hospital, the school or near his Dad's office.. Stiles’ eyes would be rimmed in red and his face sharp and so taut with anxiety and grief that it felt like the teen would simply shatter if anyone tried to speak to him or touch him.  He would simply herd him to his SUV and take him home.  Home where he or Stiles’ Dad, depending on his shift, would push him down onto his bed, take off his shoes and cover him with a blanket and let him sleep while they sat with him.

 

The afternoon light illuminates Stiles’ skin perfectly, revealing the cream beneath what Derek once would’ve described as simply pale.  Milk chocolate moles dot his jawline and it doesn't marr the perfection of his skin at all, not to Derek's mind, it enhances it.  Whiskey coloured eyes flash in the sunlight, turning  golden amber as they glare at him.  He tries not to smile, it's so hard not to.  Stiles reminds him of a hissing spitting little kitten trying out it’s claws for the very first time. 

 

“All of you fucking Hales want something from me… it’s like I’m cursed.”  Stiles spits out.  Bright red flags of colour staining his cheeks and his eyes flit around the loft restlessly. 

 

His lithe body had filled out nicely since Derek had first met him.  Broad shoulders and slender torso.. actually looking at him now Derek can see that the younger man was maybe too slender, he’d lost weight.  It was unacceptable, he couldn't afford to lose anymore.  He knew that Stiles wasn’t eating much at all or sleeping more than an hour or two at a time.  The Sheriff had been keeping him posted.. seeing as he knew exactly what lengths Derek would go to, to keep Stiles safe and well.  There were no limits, not where the teen was concerned.

 

Pushing off with his hips away from the ledge Derek moves to the kitchen.  Stiles follows still talking and Derek lets it wash over him as he opens the fridge grabs the milk carton and two glasses out of the cupboard and pours the cold white milk into both.  As he drinks out of his glass he hands the other one to Stiles who grunts his thanks and gulps it down before handing it back empty and then continuing on his rant.  Derek wonders if Stiles even realises he's wearing a milk moustache now.. he feels his skin prickle at his nape as he thinks about licking it off.

 

“I mean my God.. Peter he fucking kidnapped me so I could give him information after attacking Lydia like that and then.. then the creeper wanted to give me the bite.”  Derek wondered if his wolf was so attracted to him because he acted like something chaseable.. he flapped and flailed with all the grace of a newborn giraffe.  Or maybe it was more some sort of protective instinct instead.  He hadn’t decided which yet.

 

Derek pulls out some fruit from the nearby fruit bowl, a cutting board and a sharp knife.

 

With quick, efficient movements Derek chops up the banana, apple, pear and strawberries one of which he skewers with the knife and points it at Stiles who pulls it off the end of the blade and pops it into his mouth.  Red berry juice stains his lips and as he speaks, Derek can see a couple of seeds caught in his front teeth.  He grabs two bowls tips the fruit in and pours a little bit of honey, a sprinkling of muesli and protein powder and some big dollops of yoghurt on top.

 

“Cora.  I mean what did I do for her?  Oh let me think.. simply saved her life.. brought her back from the dead.  She was gone man, gone.”  Here he pauses and Derek can scent a sourness coming from the younger man.  A scent of remembered fear.  “I didn’t think I’d be able to bring her back and she left without saying a word.. no goodbye or nothing.”  His voice is quieter now.  “I thought we were friends.”

 

Derek grabs some spoons and hands a bowl to Stiles as he makes his way to the long table near the windows and flicks his laptop on.  Perched on a stool he starts to eat, watching closely as Stiles sits on the opposite side and starts to shovel the fruit in his mouth, Derek feels himself start to relax.

 

“Hey.. this is really good.”  He starts to talk around the food.  Derek tries to not look too closely because really.. it’s kind of disgusting.  “Then there’s Malia.  Malia Tate or should I say Malia Hale.. father like daughter much.  What a manipulative little bitch.. she fucked me over in all the ways that count..” 

 

Derek coughs loudly to cover the growl that he’s unable to hold back.  His backstabbing little cousin had taken Stiles’ virginity in the basement of an asylum to use _his_ boy’s unfailing sense of loyalty against himself and hadn’t the nogitsune delighted in telling him that. 

 

His werecoyote cousin had formed an alliance with it, not that unlikely considering that coyotes are the Tricksters of Native American myth and legend.  Like called to like.  She wanted revenge on all of them, particularly Scott and Stiles for making her vulnerable.. making her human and she wanted to be able to turn back into her animal again.  The nogitsune in return wanted back in.. back into Stiles, it’s perfect host.

 

What better way to develop feelings of loyalty to her than to fuck him so that when she was threatened, Stiles would let the nogitsune take him rather than risk her.  It makes him sick that they have this in common.. that they’ve both been fucked and used.  He knows that deep inside it makes Stiles doubt himself, doubt whether anyone would really want him.. love him for himself and not for what he can do for them.  He knows because it’s how he feels.

 

He clicks onto his email finds the message he wants and brings it up.  Spinning the laptop around he nods at Stiles to read it.  In the meantime he eats his own fruit and yoghurt and thinks Stiles is right.. it is good.  Satisfaction curls low in his belly when he realises that Stiles’ bowl is empty.  Not that it stops Stiles from swiping around the edges and scooping up all the yoghurt he can’t get onto his spoon on one long finger and sucking it into his mouth as he reads the screen.  Derek can feel his cock twitch and his whole groin feels like it’s tingling with the sudden rush of blood.   He tries to breathe steadily and not focus on the boner that threatens to pop.  Fuck.. he really hates Chris Argent.

 

“She wants you to pass on a message to me because she forgot to leave me her email address..”  Stiles smiles and it’s breathtaking.  Seeing that beautiful wide mouth stretch makes his chest ache.   Just as quickly a frown crosses Stiles’ face. 

 

“Dude.. you got this a while ago.. how come this is the first..”  Stiles stops dead.  Derek can see the hollow look that crosses Stiles’ face as he remembers why it’s not been possible for Derek to pass on Cora’s message.  Stiles’ social life took a back seat while he was so busy killing people.

 

Stiles pushes his empty bowl towards Derek’s outstretched hand.  Before Derek can take it though Stiles grabs hold of his hand and he can’t help the way his own clutches at the teen’s almost reflexively.

 

“What about you Derek Hale?  You’ve threatened me, bounced me off walls, scared me shitless many times..”  His voice lowers, becomes husky.  “Saved me too many times to count..  nearly died for me.  What do you want from me?”

 

Derek looks at where their hands are linked, fingers entwined.  Stiles feels warm against his skin and he rubs his thumb across the back of the younger man’s knuckles delighting in the rapidly rising flush of colour that spreads up his neck and over his face.

 

“All of you.”  Derek can feel his heart beating hard and fast in his chest as he rasps the words out.  Watches as Stiles’ eyes go big and wide and his mouth gapes.  Derek starts to laugh and it’s been a long time coming, they’ve not had much to laugh about recently, but the fact that he’s managed to get Stiles to stop talking is somehow the funniest thing ever.  It’s not malicious nor is it mocking, it's happy and he knows that Stiles can tell the difference because he squeezes Derek’s hand in response.

 

“Then I guess you’d better take me.”  Stiles bites his berry stained lower lip as his pupils expand.  They blow out giving him a sexy, dazed look that goes straight to Derek’s cock and he’s not laughing anymore.  No.. he’s actually scrambling across the wide table.. can’t waste time going all the way around and then he’s on the other side and he’s holding Stiles.  Crowding him against the same table..  pressed into him, hard.

 

“Derek..”  Stiles sounds breathless, his fists clutch at Derek’s shirt tight, twisting the cotton as he tilts his head up slightly because Derek has a couple of inches on him.  Derek cups the back of his head to hold him in place as he lowers his mouth to Stiles' and when their lips touch it feels like flash fire running through his veins and he can’t hold back the groan when he feels Stiles tentatively slide his tongue against his lips seeking entrance. 

 

He opens and lets it slip in and they’re kissing.  He is kissing Stiles Stilinski and for a first kiss it’s better and worse than he ever imagined.  Better, because the pleasure that sears through him and twists his guts into knots is the most intense thing he’s ever felt in his life.  Worse, because he never ever wants to let him go.

 

Stiles slowly draws back and his hands lift to cup Derek’s face.  Long fingers brushing over his stubble in a gentle caress that makes Derek feel strangely lighter, like a weight has been lifted off him. 

 

“Ask me to stay.”  Stiles smiles up at him and there is a lightness to him too.  Derek can see it in the warm glow that makes his eyes shine brighter than a thousand suns and it heats Derek from the inside out.

 

“Stay.”  He asks and Stiles surges forward and presses kisses to his lips and chin, nipping at his jawline and Derek growls and picks up the teen letting his long legs wrap around him and carries him to the couch where he gently lays him down and climbs on top of him.  They both groan loudly at the sensation.  They stay there for the longest time kissing and rocking gently against each other until the afternoon shadows lengthen and fall across the concrete floor.

 

With a sleeping Stiles curled into him, his head pillowed by Derek’s chest and not wanting to disturb his love’s much needed rest it gives Derek time to think.

 

Maybe Derek doesn’t hate Chris Argent as much as he thought.  Hate is too strong a word.  Really, it’s more that he’s an annoyance.. an irritation.. an itch under the skin, like an allergy. 


End file.
